


Bound

by anonymous_dragon



Series: Month of Halloween [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Apocalypse, Archangels, Binding Rituals, Magic, Magic bonds, Magic-Users, Spells & Enchantments, Warlock Sam, angels don't need vessels, binding, but they do prefer having them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 06:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2498177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous_dragon/pseuds/anonymous_dragon





	Bound

Lucifer, when it came down to it, couldn’t bring Sam into his fight with Michael. Sam deserved better, so much better, and it made anger run cold throughout his being that Lucifer couldn’t provide better. But Lucifer was who he was, and nothing could be done to change him.

Lucifer would say he’d go back to Sam once he won the prize fight, but he knew there would be no winning, not for him, not for Michael. But Lucifer would be the one to end up dead, because that’s how the story was written. That was how it would go down.

 _All the better for Sam, then,_ Lucifer thought.

 _Unless Michael goes after him once the battle is done,_ some part of Lucifer mentioned. A sinking feeling filled Lucifer at the thought.

“Brother, we needn’t do this,” Lucifer almost pleaded. If he could convince Michael to give up on the battle, Lucifer could protect Sam. “If Father truly wanted this, don’t you think He’d be here?”

“Our Father works in mysterious ways, Lucifer.”

“But why should we have to do this? Why are you doing this? We’re brothers, Michael. Didn’t Father teach us the importance of family?”

“You do not get to speak of family in such a way, Lucifer. We haven’t been brothers since you Fell. And either way, Lucifer, Father instructed me to do this.”

“Why does that mean you must, though?”

“Because I am a good son,” Michael said, drawing his archangel blade. Lucifer hesitated, but drew his as well.

“Brother, I don’t wish to do this.”

“Neither do I, Lucifer, but I will do as I must.”

“Stop!” Both archangels took a step back as Sam Winchester appeared out of nowhere. Lucifer narrowed his eyes. Though Gabriel wasn’t present, this was his doing, Lucifer knew it.

“Why did Gabriel send you here?” Michael asked. It seemed he knew it was Gabriel who had done this, as well. Sam stood up to his full height, looking down at Michael.

“He didn’t just send me here. I asked to be sent,” Sam said with as much confidence as he could muster. “I’m here to stop you two from making the worst decisions in your—in your existences.” Michael laughed.

“And how are you going to do that?”

“ _Namuste harone ginratin—_ ”

“What are you doing?” Michael demanded, struggling against the bonds that no one could see. Lucifer stood still, simply waiting. He knew just as well as Michael how this would end.

Neither archangel could stop the incantation once it had started. Eventually, Michael resigned to the fact that he’d inhabit his Grace body longer than he had hoped.

“ _—kina go._ ” That completed the spell. There was no huge flash, nothing to show for Sam’s efforts, but Lucifer could feel the difference, and Michael could, too.

Bound. Lucifer had just been freed from the Cage that kept him prisoner for more years than Lucifer liked to think about, and now he was just as captive now as he was then, But as Michael disappeared, most likely on the call of Dean, Lucifer couldn’t bring himself to mind.


End file.
